Panini
"Oh,'' hi'','' ''Chowder."''- Panini '''Panini' is a young girl studying to become a great chef under the tutelage of her teacher, Ms. Endive. She has a tremendous crush on Chowder, a plumpy young chef in training. She calls Chowder "Num Nums" in almost all the episodes she is found in and in another episode, she called him "future husband". Most of the time she will say "Hi, Chowder." Although Chowder does not return feelings for Panini, as he responds with "I'm not your boyfriend!" She tries to spend every chance she gets with Chowder usually making up excuses like in the episode "Bruised Bluenana". In fact, she loves Chowder so much that all she can think about is flirting with him. At the end of "Chowder's Girlfriend", she refused to marry Chowder and decided to just be friends, but in the later episodes, her huge crush on Chowder comes back. On "The Dinner Theater", Chowder uses Panini for bait to capture Baron VonBon-Bon (Gazpacho) and it broke her heart. Later on in the episode she still hates Chowder, but at the end, Panini said that when the lights went out, Chowder kissed Panini. But it turned out to be a little furry thing with big lips. Panini is a cat/bunny/bear animal like Chowder. Unlike Chowder, however, she exhibits claws. She is pink and wears a yellow dress with a green heart and tiny green polka dots. She has giant round ears tied up in a ponytail holder that matches her dress, and also wears chartreuse shoes. She has a cat tail with a white stripe and rose coloured eyes, and also has two sharp teeth. She gets punished by Endive whenever she fails her, according to "The Apprentice Games". Panini is also a good Sniffleball player. In one episode, Panini thought that she and Chowder had a Bluenana Baby. Panini also has a dark side, like when she violently forced Chowder to hold her hand and when she almost killed Gazpacho. She turns into a black cat-like creature when threatened or angry. She sometimes seems to have a hatred for Gorgonzola (Probably because he picks on Chowder). She also seems to have the ability to fly using her ears as a helicopter propeller. Panini's Schemes to Steal Chowder *Offering him her own orange juicebox juice. Chowder's Girlfriend *Hugging and kissing him on the cheek after Chowder put on a show for her. *Offering him a discount in her homemade cookies if he kissed her. Burple Nurples *Running for President to have the right to marry him. Panini for President *Fishing or Hooking him up with a fishing hook. The Bruised Bluenana *Raise a bluenana to force him to kiss her while she is in Chower's shirt. The Bruised Bluenana *Getting data from Schnitzel about Chowder. Schnitzel Quits *Distracting Chowder from the sniffleball game. Sniffleball *Trying to kiss him with a gristletoe. Hey, Hey, it's Knishmas *Tutoring him for the BLT exam. The B.L. T's *Bringing out "the big guns" Hands on a Big Mixer *Talking about how she was Chowder's future wife and mother of his twelve babies. Hands on a Big Mixer Is Panini Being Controlled? Panini always obeys Ms. Endive's demands, even if it means hurting Chowder. In the episode, "At Your Service", Endive thinks she killed Mung and Chowder from Grow-tatoes, Panini half-way cried. Panini also states in one episode that "If I don't win for her, well...," strongly implying that Endive would kill her or at the least seriously punish or injure her. thumb|right|500px Appearances *Chowder's Girlfriend *Burple Nurples (At the beggining) *Certfrycation Class *Grubble Gum (Brief appearance) *A Taste of Marzipan *Sniffleball *The Moldy Touch (Brief appearance) *At Your Service *Bruised Bluenana *Chowder Loses His Hat (Brief appearance) *Brain Grub (Brief appearance) *Shnitzel Quits *Banned From The Stand (Seen helping Mung and Chowder get the floss berries.) *The Apprentice Games *Panini for President *Chowder's Babysitter (Voice only) *The Fire Breather (Brief appearance) *Hey Hey It's Knishmas! *The Dinner Theater *The B.L. T's *The Brain Freeze *Endive's Dirty Secret *The Blackout (2 short brief appearances) *The Dice Cycle (2 short brief appearances) She also appears in the opening theme. Trivia *She is currently the only female Cat/Bunny/Bear. *She is also the only female apprentice that is a major character. *She is one of the five Marzipan citizens that were a Flenguin in The Brain Freeze *Her original name was "Borlotti" and she used to be mean to Chowder and take advantage of him. Her ears were thin and pointed, and only her face showed, But Greenblatt decided that she had to be nicer, so he changed her name to Panini and made her have a crush on Chowder. *She probobly once locked Endive out the bathroom before the episode "Chowder's Babysitter" aired because in that episode Endive asked Panini "Did you lock me out of the bathroom AGAIN?!" *Despite having such giant ears she can put them in pretty short hats. Ex: In Chowder Loses His Hat she was seen as a cameo wearing his hat and her ears were not showing. *Although Ceviche likes Panini, she'd rather have Chowder as her boyfriend instead of him. *In the episode "Hands On a Big Mixer",she stated that she wants to have 12 babies with Chowder,although Chowder wants 1 child and to have it by himself when he is at least 34. *She gets jealous easily whenever chowder makes friends with another girl. Real world information Similarly to other characters, Panini's name is a reference to the Panini sandwich, which is commonly made from a small loaf of bread. This is possibly referring to her smaller stature when compared to Chowder. Panini on Wikipedia Gallery File:Drinking Panini.gif| Panini, drinking juice File:Panini paint figure.jpg| Panini paint figure Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Secondary Character Category:Cat/Rabbit/Bear